


Ты дашь мне, наконец, поспать, а?

by Angiras, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Стив откладывает на завтра то, что надо было сделать сегодня





	Ты дашь мне, наконец, поспать, а?

_Нужно менять позицию._

_Баки осторожно пробирается между деревьев и замирает на мгновение, перед тем как выйти на открытое пространство. «Отдам весь запас сигарет первому, кто спросит закурить», - загадывает Баки и делает шаг вперед._

_Он за несколько секунд преодолевает расстояние в сотню метров, спиной приваливается к холодному валуну и судорожно ощупывает плечо. Выстрел разодрал рукав прямо над нашивкой с крыльями, но рука не пострадала. «Вызовусь на следующее дежурство. На следующие десять ночных дежурств». Баки быстро выглядывает из-за камня и прячется назад. Щека горит огнем – так близко прошла пуля, но он успел заметить короткую вспышку в одном из окон базы. Выдыхает и встает во весь рост._

_«Я скажу ему»._  
  
До начала перехвата остаются считанные часы, отдохнуть просто необходимо, но Стив не может. Он ненадолго проваливается в сон, пока Баки не будит его снова. Всю ночь Баки ворочается, пыхтит и толкается. Он сегодня очень зол.

Последние сутки были непростыми, а следующие обещают быть еще напряженнее. Операция должна была пройти легче обычного. Им дали группу поддержки, и план был хорош, но все пошло не так. Их помощники оказались прижаты к скалам, бесполезные, лишенные возможности маневрировать. Они потеряли половину бойцов, и если бы Баки не снял того снайпера, могли погибнуть все. Сам Баки, против обыкновения, не был рад вниманию и в ответ на поздравления и благодарности только раздраженно отмахивался. Он бы так и просидел всю ночь под пронизывающим ветром Альп один как сыч, если бы Стив в приказном порядке не отправил его отдыхать.

Они, как и всегда, делят одну палатку на двоих, одну постель на двоих, сложив одеяла вместе. Все это для Баки. После сыворотки холод почти не тревожит Стива. Но иногда ему кажется, что только тепло, которым они делятся друг с другом, удерживает от того, чтобы не сойти с ума.

– Эй, – Стив протягивает руку и трясет его за плечо, – Бак!

Баки недовольно фыркает.

– Да чего тебе! Сам не спишь и мне не даешь.

– Баки, что с тобой происходит? Я вижу, что-то не так.

– Ты ж так и будешь нудеть, да? – обреченно вздыхает Баки. Он поворачивается на другой бок, лицом к Стиву.

– Непременно, – обещает Стив. – Еще немного, и твоя злость растопит льды, и на нас сойдет лавина.

– Этот ублюдок, снайпер, и правда был хорош, – неохотно признается Баки. – Лучше меня. Ты бы видел! Черт, не понимаю, как мы вообще выбрались.

– Не так и хорош. Ты жив, а он мертв. Тебе что, мало?

– Дважды, Стив! Он дважды чуть не попал в меня!

– Господи, это что, профессиональная ревность? – смеется Стив. Что бы там не думали люди о благородном Капитане Америке, а он обожает подначивать Баки. Стив прищуривается и понижает голос. – Признайся, ты просто испугался.

Стив в шутку толкает Баки в плечо и ждет ответного тычка, но Баки, кажется, растерял весь свой запал.

– Испугался? Нет, Стив, я не боюсь, – произносит он серьезно и затихает. Стив было думает, что разговор окончен, но Баки двигается к нему ближе и повторяет: – Я давно ничего не боюсь.

Прежде чем Стив понимает, что происходит, Баки целует его. Он целует мягко и осторожно, будто боится, что Стив исчезнет. И Стив позволяет ему. Он растерян, потому что идет война, и есть правила, которые нельзя нарушать, и есть их дружба, и Пегги, которую он должен бы полюбить. Баки трется носом об уголок его губ. Его злость давно ушла, растворилась в смешавшемся дыхании, в еще одной тайне на двоих.

Баки улыбается светло и ясно, Стив не видел такой его улыбки с самого детства. В его взгляде столько любви, что Стив боится вдохнуть, не захлебнувшись. Только теперь он злится. Баки не должен был его целовать. Не должен был накидываться вот так, без предупреждения, из-за сиюминутного порыва ставить под удар их общий уютный мирок. Не должен был со смехом сам вставлять фотографию Пегги в его компас и лгать, что помогает. Стив думает, скольким Баки улыбался вот так, дожидаясь ответа, который не может быть иным, кроме «да». Стив не может ответить. Он видит, как гаснет улыбка, как медленно и тяжело Баки отворачивается и, не сказав больше ни слова, укладывается спать. Стиву нужна передышка.

– Баки, – хрипло зовет он. – Мы поговорим завтра, хорошо? Ладно?

– Ты дашь, наконец, поспать, а? – отзывается Баки, будто ничего и не произошло. – Нужно выспаться, у меня завтра большой день.

Ворчание Баки успокаивает, ничего такого, просто они поговорят завтра. В глубине души Стив надеется, что завтра никогда не наступит. Он не учел главного. В новой головокружительной, блистательной жизни его желания имели свойство сбываться. На следующий день говорить было уже не с кем.

Стив сидит в баре и крутит в руках бесполезный стакан виски. Будь он храбрее, все сложилось бы иначе.

Если бы они поговорили, то действовали бы слаженней, и их не смогли бы разделить. Баки был бы собранней, выстрел прошел под другим углом, и Баки не улетел бы в пропасть, думает Стив, стоя в кабинете Шмидта.

Если бы Стив ответил на поцелуй, не пришел бы поезд. Стив позволяет ледяной воде заполнить его легкие и засыпает.

Он спит, и ему снится Баки.

Баки сидит совсем близко, оседлав его колени. Улыбается светло и ясно, Стив не видел такой его улыбки с самого детства. В его взгляде столько любви, что Стив боится вдохнуть, не захлебнувшись. Он целует его лицо, отстраняется, позволяя полюбоваться собой, и целует снова.

– Мы будем счастливы, Стиви. Мы будем так счастливы, – обещает Баки.

Он теплый, как летнее субботнее утро.

Стив счастлив семьдесят лет.

А потом он просыпается.


End file.
